Perks of the Job
by The Airman
Summary: During the initial outbreak of the Rage virus in the U.S. a Private in the Marine Corps is off duty and must fight his way to a U.S. Marine base.


Private Johnathan A. Slevin: USMC

Day 3 since initial contact with Rage virus

Phoenix, Arizona

"Our top story this evening, reports of mass riots throughout the streets of London has caused mass hysteria and pandemonium. We have confirmation that military forces have, repeat, have been deployed." Shots of military blockades were shown, the soldiers tense, ready, as if expecting to be attacked at any moment.

"Still no confirmation as to what is causing these unexplained riots but members of the scientific community speculate that…"

Private First Class John Slevin turned off the TV and rose from the lumpy couch in his apartment. He looked out the window and stared across the deserted roads. His thoughts were on the girl he had met in a bar three nights ago. She came in the smoky bar with three of her friends, laughing and talking. He was sitting there with his friend Jeff Binks, whom he had known since high school.

They were both on leave from the Marine Corps and they wanted to enjoy one last drink before they had to go home and get ready for the expected hangovers that were inevitable for the next morning. He got up and stretched, making sure to flex his muscles in the gray UMSC shirt he was wearing.

"Do you always look like an ass when you stand up?" she asked.

He grinned, "Nah, but do you always look that sexy when you walk into a bar?"

She laughed in spite of her self, "Cheesy, but your cute so I'll give you a shot jarhead."

John pretended to look surprised, "Wow, a blonde that knows the lingo."

"My daddy was a swabbie."

"Oof, then I don't know if I can get involved with you."

"Shut up and buy me a drink jarhead."

Slevin made a mock salute, "Yes ma'am."

They sat down as Binks walked over, "Well, who have we got here?"

Slevin motioned to her, "Binks this is…um…" he turned to her, "I didn't get a name." he whispered.

"I didn't give one." She whispered back, she held out her hand, "Hi my name is Lisa, how are you?"

Slevin's cell phone started vibrating and shook him out of his daydream. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone, and looked to see who was calling. To his surprise it was his commanding officer, Lieutenant Michael Stanton.

"Hello?"

"Slevin, get your ass to the barracks now!"

Slevin yawned and scratched the back of his head, "Nice to talk to you too ell-tee."

"Slevin shut the fuck up and listen every once and a goddamn while, you hear about them riots in England?"

Slevin looked at the TV, now sitting dark in the corner of the living room, "I might've heard something."

"Well we've got word from our European betters that it's being caused by a virus. The higher ups are thinking that its some kind of terrorist attack so as of now we are being but on defcon 3, now get your ass up here!"

"Whatever you say ell-tee." The phone went dead and Slevin yawned, stretched, and scratched his head again. He pulled on a pair of old Nikes and the same faded grey UMSC t-shirt he had on that night three nights ago. Then he heard a loud crunching noise that sounded like a car crashing into something.

Slevin looked out the window and saw a red Geo overturned in the middle of the road. A man was crawling out of the overturned car, people were already rushing to help, but something looked wrong. The man looked scared of the people, and Slevin soon saw why. The people crowded around the man and ripped him to shreds. Slevin looked on in shock as they proceeded to eat the poor man, still screaming in pain.

Slevin ran into his closet and grabbed a 9mm pistol he bought when he was 18, and rushed outside. He was immediately rushed by a man who was covered in blood and looked like he was insane.

"Back off!" he yelled at the man.

The man snarled and charged. Slevin fired a round into the man's leg. The man stumbled but kept coming, Slevin swore and shot him in the other leg. The man fell down and started crawling towards Slevin, snarling the whole time.

"What the hell!" Slevin yelled and shot the man in the head. Blood splattered across the sidewalk and the man fell over and remained still. Another noise got Slevin's attention, he turned and saw a small girl standing there, staring at him, her small dress covered in blood.

"You ok?" he asked softly, to not frighten her.

She stood perfectly still, staring at him, then he noticed her eyes, they were red, almost glowing. Slevin slowly raised his pistol and started to back away. The girl snarled and sprinted towards him.

"Fuck!" Slevin raised his foot and kicked the girl in the chest. The blow forced the girl backwards but she recovered and charged again. Slevin shot the girl in three times in the chest. He walked over to the girl's body and stared; he closed his eyes and shook his head.

Slevin heard another snarl and swore loudly, he turned around and saw a horde of infected people running at him.

"Fuck me!" Slevin yelled loudly and turned to run.

The horde broke and ran after him, growling and yelling. Slevin could feel his heart beating hard against his chest as his adrenaline started pumping. He turned a corner and saw an infected person running at him almost on all fours. He raised his pistol and shot the person four times. The person stumbled and fell then didn't get up.

Slevin heard sirens and saw two police cruisers speeding towards him. He slowed down and started waving his arms. The two cruisers skidded to a stop and one of the officers came out with a shotgun aimed at him.

"Drop your weapon!" the officer yelled at him.

"Its alright I'm a Marine!" Slevin yelled back.

The officer waved him over, "What the hell are you doin out here?" he asked.

Slevin pointed behind him, "There's a whole fuckin swarm of whatever the hell those things are and they're comin this way."

The officer swore, "Ok get in the car and lets get the hell out of here."

Slevin climbed into the passenger seat and reloaded his pistol.

"Ok where to Marine?" the officer asked.

"Yuma Air Base." Slevin replied panting, his adrenaline wearing off.

The officer radioed his location to the Phoenix PD and where they were going. But all the officer got in reply was screaming and gunshots.

"Damn," he keyed the mike again, "Mitchell, the PD's been compromised, we're goin to the Marine base in Yuma."

"The only way we're gonna make there in one piece is by taking the chopper." Mitchell replied.

Slevin looked at the officer who swore again, "Where's the chopper at?"

He sighed, "At the police department."

Slevin leaned back in his seat and sighed, "Of course."

"I'm Sergeant Davin Drewer, by the way."

Slevin held out his hand, "Private John Slevin."

This was all that was spoken for the rest of the trip. Slevin stared out the window and listened to the siren wail as they sped to the precinct, not knowing what they would find, but one thing Slevin _did_ know was that whatever it was, it was going to be bad.

"Here we are." Drewer said, breaking Slevin's thoughts.

Drewer turned on the spotlight on his cruiser and shined it around. Mitchell pulled beside Drewer's car and did the same. The lights penetrated the darkness and flooded over the abandoned looking building. Slevin squinted but couldn't see very well.

Drewer picked up his radio, "Mitchell you see anything?"

There was a pause and a hiss of static, "Can't see anything Sarge."

Drewer stared for a second, sighed and held down his mic, "Ok we're goin in."

Slevin opened his door and got out of the car, Drewer followed suite. Mitchell came up behind the two with a shotgun in hand. Slevin unholstered his pistol, and Drewer reached into the cruiser and retrieved another shotgun.

Slevin looked at the two, and then looked at his pistol, "That aint fair." He mumbled.

"Perks of the job." Mitchell said.

Slevin shook his head and looked toward the darkened building, "So we goin in?"

Mitchell turned to look to Drewer who slowly nodded, "Yep, you a good shot?"

Slevin worked the lever on his pistol, "Is the sky blue?"

Drewer started walking towards the building, shotgun raised, "At the moment its black." He observed.

Slevin laughed in spite of himself, "Smartass."

**A/N: So here we go. My first 28 Days Later Fic, I don't really know what direction I'm headin with this so if you got any ideas I would love to hear em.**


End file.
